My little baby
by Hanji Motoki
Summary: Jamás hubo un embarazo, nadie sudó y gimió con el afán de traer al mundo a un bebé... sin embargo se convirtieron en padres. Un experimento con la unión de dos ADN, el resultado es una criatura que cambiará la vida de los alumnos del Sweet Amoris. ¡Hey, pero ni siquiera son matrimonio! *Oc's listas*


My little baby

* * *

Hola, pequeño/a pandita. Que sea un lindo día o noche para ti.

Es un honor para mí unirme a este mundo de los fic's jeje, aquí dejo el prólogo de 'My little baby", y tal como puse en el summary necesito oc's. Si te llama la atención y quieres participar, puedes mandarme un PM con la ficha que dejaré al final de la lectura.

Sin más rodeos, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 ***Disclaimer:** Amour sucré y sus personajes le pertenecen a la gran ChiNoMiko.

'Cathleen' y la trama me pertenecen.

 ***Género:** Drama, romance.

 ***Resumen:** Jamás hubo un embarazo, nadie sudó y gimió con el afán de traer al mundo a un bebé... sin embargo se convirtieron en padres. Un experimento con la unión de dos ADN, el resultado es una criatura que cambiará la vida de los alumnos del Sweet Amoris. ¡Hey, pero ni siquiera son matrimonio!

* * *

El inicio de todo.

La alumna del privilegiado instituto desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, ya casi era medio día y lo único que adornaba el cielo eran mullidas y grandes nubes. Suspiró hastiada, a pesar de estar en la sala oía a lo lejos y con leve dificultad la gruesa voz de su profesor de historia, necesitaba salir y tomar un poco de aire. Volteó su cabeza para mirar a su compañero de asiento, quien no despegaba su vista de su adoradísima consola.

—¿Qué piensas hacer si Farrés te regaña por jugar en su clase? —Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos— ¿Volverás a decirle que Bowser secuestró a Peach?

Sonrió —No. Ésta vez le diré que nació mi hijo

—¿Tu hijo? —Hizo una mueca de confusión, sólo para luego soltar una leve risita— ¿Sims?

El joven de cabello azabache asintió sin borrar esa muy agradable y contagiosa sonrisa que tenía. Farrés frunció el entrecejo y bufó, bastó eso para que ambos adolescentes borraran su sonrisa y tomaran sus lapices para escribir la materia que ignoraron por un buen rato. Los bellos ojos ambarinos y delineados de la chica le jugaban totalmente en contra, ella quería poner atención en el pizarrón pero sin quererlo desviaba su mirada a dos asientos más lejos para fijarla en el chico del que se había enamorado. Frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó repetidamente para volver a fijarse en su cuaderno de apuntes.

Ya casi se iba a cumplir un año desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico de cabello rojizo. No pensaba en declararse ya que la timidez era su mayor enemiga y además él era un buen amigo de ella, a pesar de que él fuese muy difícil de tratar. Por lo menos mantendría unos meses más sus sentimientos en secreto, ya lo tenía más que decidido.

El timbre la despegó de sus pensamientos, suspiró cabizbaja, otra vez no consiguió escribir toda la materia.

—¡Cat! —Llamó Alexy. Hizo una señal con la mano indicándole que se acercara.

Guardó su cuaderno y sus lapices, para luego acercarse a paso lento a su mejor amigo. Éste parecía agitado y su expresión era inexplicable sobretodo proviniendo de él.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No... no lo sé —Una de sus manos rascó su cabeza con cierta brusquedad, inhaló profundo y esperó unos segundos para exhalar.

Sin decir nada tomó la mano de la más baja y caminó guiándola a algún lugar. Ésta estaba atónita y lo siguió en silencio, él naturalmente no actuaba así y cuando lo hacía era por que realmente algo estaba mal. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada del instituto, donde había una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, junto a ella estaba Castiel con una mirada seria. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

—Castiel... —Murmuró.

La alta mujer que masticaba chicle esbozó una tenue sonrisa de costado y cruzó los brazos — Por fin estás aquí, Cathleen.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó la castaña— ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

—Mi nombre no es importante aquí. Sólo soy una mensajera y traigo un paquete para ustedes.

—¿Para nosotros?

—Sí, bueno. Tú y tú —Señaló a Cathleen y Castiel— Tu paquete, querido alexy lo traerá otra persona.

—Como broma esto ya es demasiado desagradable. —Bufó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer soltó una estruendosa risa burlesca y movió su mano como abanico. Silbó. Un hombre bastante alto y de tez morena traía una niña en sus brazos. La pequeña de no más de cinco años estaba llorando con su manitos cubriendo sus ojos, tenía el cabello color azabache y piel nívea; al llegar junto a la mujer, el hombre puso de pie en el suelo a la niña.

Cathleen abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, lo que sea que estuviera pasando, el echo de que una pequeñita estuviera involucrada le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos corazón —La mujer extendió su mano hacia la niña con una sonrisa de costado—, quiero que conozcas a tus papás.

Las palabras se esfumaron por completo, los adolescentes estaban perplejos. No podían creer la barbaridad que dijo la mayor.

La niña quitó las manos de sus ojitos, posó su profunda mirada en los jóvenes, dejando relucir sus grandes ojitos ambarinos y brillantes a causa del llanto. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del pelirrojo, al ver la mirada de la niña, por un momento sintió que estaba mirando los ojos de Cathleen.

—¿Son mis papitos? —Preguntó con mucha ternura la niñita.

La mayor asintió y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la infante —¿Recuerdas lo que _ella_ dijo? —Tras recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de la pequeña, sonrió y se levantó.

—Escúcheme señora, no sé qué tipo de broma es ésta, pero no está bien que le mienta a la niña —Dijo el pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Yo no le estoy mintiendo a Zoe. Ella es su hija.

—Eso es imposible, nosotros ni siquiera somos una pareja.

—Lo sé. Ésta niña es el resultado de la unión del ADN de ambos. —Ésto provocó una expresión jamás vista en el rostro de Castiel— Escuchen chicos, ésto no será para siempre, sé que a ustedes la paternidad es un ciclo que ni siquiera habían planeado experimentar. Fueron escogidos al azar cuando entre ustedes ni se conocían. Hay alguien que confía en ustedes y piensa que serán buenos padres, sin embargo no quiere darles una carga tan pesada. —Puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeñita— Zoe estará con ustedes por los próximos seis meses.

—¿Qué? —Cathleen por fin y pudo hablar— Eso es imposible. Mis papás me matarán si llevo a una niña a mi casa y mucho más si les digo una locura como esa.

—Podrán arreglárselas solos.

La mujer empujó suavemente a la pequeña y comenzó a caminar hasta un automóvil negro del que antes se había bajado el hombre con la nena en sus brazos, se subió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a los chicos siquiera para reaccionar. Zoe aún sollozaba con sus manitos en su pecho, Cathleen se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña que se veía totalmente asustada. Castiel suspiró agobiado. Estaban metidos en un lío... se convirtieron en padres sin ser una pareja.

—Deberíamos hablar con la policía —Dijo el pelirrojo —No podemos conservar a una niña que no nos pertenece.

La castaña asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la infante. Le asustaba todo lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

Bueno pequeño/a pandita, hasta aquí el prólogo.

Espero que te haya gustado, si gustas participar te dejo la ficha.

* * *

 **Ficha:**

 _Nombre:_

 _Apellido:_

 _Sobrenombre (Opcional):_

 _Edad:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Apariencia:_

 _Familia:_

 _Chico (Todos menos Castiel. Dos opciones):_

 _Hijo/a (Edad, no más de 7 años. Apariencia, personalidad):_

 _Con quien vivirá su hijo/a (Dejaré que ustedes decidan esto):_

 _Extra:_

* * *

Y eso es todo, no olviden enviármela por PM.

Espero sus fichas, ¡sean creativas panditas!

Besos, me despido~


End file.
